one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckles vs Naoki Ishida
Knuckles vs Naoki Ishida Description to discover the true redhead rough , but with attitude chida Interlude 2 FIGHTERS NO RESERACH 60 SECONDS ONE....MINUTE....MELEEE Press Stars Select Your Character (Player 1 Select to Knuckles) (Player 2 Select to Naoki Ishida) Alright/ '''Uh One Sec '''Alright Melee exactly an hour ago. Aichi , kai , Misaki, Kamui and Naoki were witnessing an event with horror (except kai He is unfazed ) . Aichi: KOURIN! At the end of the scene that everyone was watching it was kourin , who was defeated by a hooded person . Whoever holds it by the hair , kourin moaned in pain because it hurt . ???: You are a disappointment to the world. Your existence cause disasters that cause pain . Aichi: Retract !, kourin is not a bad person . It is one of the best friends will not let you hurt . Aichi approached to challenge him even vanguard , but the man just showed his red eyes and Aichi felt dizziness, fever and excruciating pain. Alls. AICHI! ???:Apparently they feel affection for this monstrosity . Ok , I have them a challenge to reach the moon could fight my sanctuary , to save kourin . But they must do so before the moon reaches its cime . Because otherwise die. Kourin: Aichi do not, I 'll be fine . Aichi: I accept , but we found able give what you want to kourin . But rest assured we 'll be there . The man disappears along with kourin , she looked very startled the determination of Aichi. Now Naoki looked lost and not know where it was. Naoki so a term on a floating island . Naoki: I'm lost , damn it. Naoki kept walking and saw echida even walking on two legs , had a size of an average human and was red. This was fishing and got his breakfast. Knuckles: A cliff fish to start the day . Naoki: Hello Knuckles lunch stops to meet the greeting. Knuckles: Who Are you?, and how you got here ?. Naoki: My name is Naoki . and I 'm lost , how do I go from here ? Knuckles: the best way would be flying. Naoki: Flying?, are you kidding me? Knuckles: No seriusly, you come out of here flying. Naoki: Are you challenging me , ok I accept the challenge. (cues Sonic vs Knuckles) Knuckles: Ok if you want to fight, fight will have . NOBODY BLINK Naoki becomes Big Bang Knuckles, and is about to hit .... Knuckles FIGHT! 1:00 Naoki Knuckles hits . And this falls to another this point then stands . Naoki: Very clever. 57 Seconds Big Bang , starts charging electric shock in his fists . Heading knuckles . Knuckles: Oh.No Knuckles dodged the blow, but because of its power , loses his balance . Naoki then fail to make a combo. Naoki: Trigger Check A vanguard card is placed in the middle of the screen to see if Naoki got a trigger , something that did not happen . 49 Seconds Knuckles grabs a rock and throws a big bang , but destroys it effortlessly. Naoki: That's all you have. The smoke clears and no traces of knuckles . Naoki: What?! To where did he go? Knuckles, used the distraction was on the floor and creating a tunnel with their fists, this appeared behind . Knuckles: It's time to try what is done this knuckles . (That sounded stupid) 41 Seconds Knuckles use his speed, Naoki he knew with what Big Bang knuckles prepared a burst of energy . Naoki: Twin Driver Knuckles and big bang , approached the point hit a vanguard letter appears . This emits a golden light. Naoki: Crtical Trigger Big Bang won more power, knuckles and sent to the other end ... again 33 Seconds: Knuckles: Shif At this rate , I can not win , I'll have to go to my super form . 29 Seconds Big Bang appears opposite knuckles , this was shocked . Naoki: You must not fall asleep in a fight. Bign Ban hits knuckles , and creates a large crater in the ground. Naoki: Hmph , Is that all ? 24 Seconds Then a light beam emerges from the ground, and this appears knuckles . This time it's pink. Knuckles: No Naoki: What?! 19 Seconds Knuckles hits Big Bang and this falls to the ground by the impact. 17 Seconds Knuckles: I just saved the best for last. Naoki: Tch 14 Seconds Knuckles flies as high as puedey reaches the atmosphere. 12 Seconds Naoki: I will not give up. CROSSRIDE! 10 Seconds Big Bang Knuckles, becomes his way buster . Naoki: Trigger Check 7 Seconds Knuckles , lower atmosphere approaching Naoki . Moreover Buster Big Bang creates a ray of his arm , waiting knuckles . 4 Seconds Naoki: First Check No there anything approaching knuckles . 2 Seconds The two are close to give the final blow, the screen goes black . 0 Second One SLASH was heard , then Naoki performs the second confirmation . The display shows both the confirmation of Blast Naoki determine who is the winner. Naoki: Second Check Arose a large explosion, Big Bang Naoki Knuckles and screams in pain . I did not come out the confirmation and was lost. KO! Naoki: Impossible , I gave my best . Knuckles:That usually happens . Then a great earthquake arises . Naoki And Knuckles: What?! Then the man who appeared in the flashback . It appears. ???: Naoki Ishida Naoki: You! The man shot an arrow Naoki black light , this falls to the ground helpless . Knuckles: NAOKI! Naoki: Do not worry I'm fine , I can ask a favor ? Knuckles: Which? Naoki: Find and helps Aichi Sendou . I needed to find the lunar sanctuary. ???: Anyone who helps the monstrosity known as kourin tatsunagi must die. Knuckles sprints . while Naoki disappears . And the man returns from whence it came. To Be Continue Results (cues Sonic Adventure DX-UNKNOWN FROM M.E.) This Melee Winner Is... KnucklesCategory:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TCG' Themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:T.O.M.U Category:One Minute Melees with Music